Cell Block Tango
by NotYourAverageFangirl
Summary: Songfic. Based on the musical number from "Chicago". Features the Vocaloid. Luka.Miku.Meiko.Sweet Ann.Haku.Neru
1. Pop

_You know how some people have habits that just get you down? Like… Gakupo…_

If you ask anyone in Vocaloid tinsel town, they'd tell you that the hottest babe in the Big Shot Yamaha circle would be the Tsundere herself, **Megurine Luka. **Word on the street is that Luka used to street fight any gangsters that tried to give females a bad name; she was familiar with combat and firearms. Of course, nobody would believe that dear Luka would ever hurt a fly, despite her tough-as-nails exterior. The streets could have given a little heads up to our dear Gakupo.

Gakupo was a very gorgeous man, nobody could argue, a regular ladies' man. Despite his very feminine features, his voice was manly and deep, which caused women to swoon. Who could argue about having the most handsome man head over heels with you? Sure, you'd think he'd be the perfect boyfriend however everyone has a certain quality about them that people secretly hate with a passion.

_Gakupo liked the taste of Eggplant…_

We all have an acquired taste for something. Even Luka will admit to this, our fellow Tuna lover will not lie. However, Luka had a dislike for obsession, she was very balanced, and for her to encounter the stress of dealing with obsessive things would be sudden death. Since she is a very popular pop-star, she's had a phobia of people who are out to get her, people who can't get enough. That phobia turned into a manifestation of everything obsessive, Gakupo however, was an addict. Hooked on anything that stimulated his pleasure nerve in his brain, once he had a taste, he needed more until he sucked it dry, with nothing left to salvage.

_So one day I come home from work, and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy…_

Luka had a very busy schedule; she was caught up with singles, covers, duets, and even chorus' productions. Needless to say Gakupo was very popular as well, and them being an item they were called into the recording studio to sing together almost every day. However today, Gakupo had not been called at all, so the day went on for the Pink haired idol as it usually did. Poor Luka didn't get home until 11:34 pm, **and it wasn't long before someone wound up dead.**

_And there's Gakupo, sitting on the couch drinking Eggplant cocktail._

"Mmm, hey Gakupo? Can you do me a favor and give me a back rub~?" Luka said in her extra cute voice for Gakupo to hear, it was true that the Idol had little time to sleep and littler time to herself, so this moment was special, considering the majority she was with Gakupo was in the studio. Alas, Gakupo was more interested in his Eggplant treat then his girl.

"Luka, later, I'm trying to watch my show…!" it was a known fact that Gakupo starred in his own show about a Samurai with an irresistible groove, the man smirked at the sight of him looking lush in a harem of girls. This time Luka was getting impatient, she took the remote and switched the TV off, forcing Gakupo to focus on her.

"Luka! What's wrong with you? Don't you think I need a break sometimes? Go get me another Eggplant Cocktail would you? Then maybe I'll think of giving you some attention tonight!" Tossing the empty glass aside, he swiped the remote and turned the TV back on.

This infuriated the Tsundere, she wanted to cry and scream like a little child, she wanted to have some quality alone time with the only family she had now. This day had been utter crap! He didn't ask her about her day, didn't cuddle, not even a smile!! Is this how boyfriends treat their girlfriends?

_So I took a shotgun off the wall and fired 2 warning shots…._

_**Into his head.**_


	2. Six

_I met Kaito in the music business about 2 years ago, and he told me he was single, and we hit it off right away…_

At the top of the Yamaha charts you will find the one who sits on the throne of fame is the lovely turquoise songstress pop-idol herself, **Miku Hatsune**. You can't wander the city streets without seeing her face on an advertisement, or hearing her voice echoed throughout the town. The whole world was Miku's for the taking, and the iconic teenager loved it. Miku enjoyed making the headlines whenever she could, so when she met Kaito Shion a 1st generation Vocaloid, she couldn't help but wrap him around her dainty finger, but when she did, Miku didn't expect to really fall in love.

_So we started living together, every night he'd come home and we'd have dinner and I'd make him a drink…_

In all truth, Kaito was just in it for the climb. **"Don't get me wrong, she's a cute gal. I mean she puts out and takes care of me, but I like WOMEN. Like her cousin, Haku~ Damn."** Of course he'd never utter those words in the presence of Miku, but those were his exact words to every other companion he hung with at the party. Kaito wasn't very popular, not until Miku came along. They sung a few songs together, hit it off and before you knew it, Kaito could quit his 2nd job and rake in cash left to right.

_And then I found out… Single he told me? Single my ass, not only was he married, he had 6 wives… One of those Mormons y'know…?_

It was true, Kaito's past is very vague and nobody knew much about him, he was a mysterious smile which made girls everywhere want a piece of him. As exposed and exploited Miku was, she was still a teenager, which meant that she was Naïve. Why would guys lie to her? She was Miku, THE Hatsune Miku; in all truth she had encountered guys who were a little too open. Miku had found out when she received a call from a woman named Prima looking for her husband, apparently he had been gone longer than he intended on his "business trip".

You could imagine Miku's disdain, she pretended like she was a receptionist since the woman had thought this was the "office" he worked at. She told herself that crying wasn't suitable for a pretty face, imagining it was Kaito comforting her. Then Lola called, and Rin, then there was Sonika, followed by a Gumi, finally a Namine Ritsu (Who shocked Miku the most, who knew Kaito was that bold?). Kaito would come home in a few minutes, and it was time Miku settled the score. Nobody messed with a diva divine such as her; she was queen of the world and anybody who dare tried to oppose as one of her loyal subjects were sentenced to death.

Miku slipped on her least favorite dress, which was a very revealing, skin tight cocktail dress and made herself pretty. "Tonight…" She said to herself "Will be the most magical night of our lives…" She cooked a 4 star meal, and did not hold back on outdoing herself, sure she sprinkled a few poppy seeds and sleeping medications here and there, but it wasn't a lethal dose and god forbid she'd do away with him that quickly.

Right on time, Kaito arrived through the doors, and marveled at how grown-up Miku looked, also at how the food taunted his hungry eyes. Miku had put on the sweetest grin she could muster up on her face, and by god anyone would've fallen for it. No objections, he sat down to eat while she munched quietly on her dinner salad, he could see a bit of light leaving Kaito's eyes when he passed it off as having a rough day. Then the time came, Miku mixed him his drink, and mixed it right. Never the less that beverage was to die for.

_So I mixed him is drink, per usual…_

_**Y'know some guys just can't hold their arsenic.**_


	3. Squish

_Now I'm standing in the Kitchen, Preparing a Chicken for Dinner..._

It was cute really, but it was so shocking, nobody expected first generation Meiko to hit it off with one of the newer generation models Kiyoteru Hiyama. Many thought on the outside they were the oddest but cutest couple. Oddity was just the begining...

_...In comes my husband in a jellous rage..._

However there was a dark curtain hanging over this couple. Nobody knew, but Kiyoteru had a very violent personallity behind his calm and warm composure. Nobody but Meiko knew this and had experienced his rage first hand. Instead of the revealing, confident outfit Meiko wore at the peak of her debut, she wore sweaters that covered her midrif and pants that covered past her knees, as to not anger or frighten any of her close friends. Bruses and cuts adorned the misfortunate idol's skin in places she had no choice but to cover up.

Meiko nearly had a stroke when he heard the sudden menacing scream of her husband from downstairs. The pounding of his feet up the stairs was in-sync with her heart about to beat out of her chest in fear. **'No! No more bruises! No more names!' **Meiko was at the end of her rope, she couldn't take anymore mistreating, she was about to fall off her edge and plumit into insanity, her mind went fuzzy like bad reception on a TV.

_..."You've been Screwing the Milkman!" he shouted, and he was FURRIOUS..._

It has seems as if Kiyoteru had found out about Meiko's affair under locks. There was no telling what would happen if he had got ahold of her... **No... This ends... This ends...**

_**... **__He was CRAZY... and that's when he ran into my knife...  
__**He ran into my knife 10 times!**_


End file.
